I Have Never
by alyson4ever
Summary: She's bored. He's bored. Tawni's bored. But Tawni knows that Chad and Sonny only need a little nudge in fate's direction. All she needs is an excuse to bring them closer, like a round of I Have Never. After all, Tawni knows best. She's always right.
1. Game Night

**A/N: A Channy story for those who support Channy. I'm going to update every other day or so and actually write several chapters for this. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review or tell me what you didn't like about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC. **

"_I'm bored!_" Tawni declared.

Of course, no one else in the _So Random! _lounge room was actually listening to her. On one side of the room Nico and Grady were playing Speed with two decks of cards, while Zora was untying Sonny's shoelaces and then tying the shoelaces on both shoes together. And Sonny, sitting on the plush couch, was talking on her Sidekick. Again.

"Why do you keep calling me, Chad?" Sonny threw a couch cushion in annoyance. Zora ducked her head, tightened the knot which held Sonny's shoelaces, and then slipped away. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Actually Sonny, I do," Chad lied defiantly, and went on to explain to Sonny what he could be doing instead of talking to her. He was leaning against a pin-ball machine in the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio game room. He felt a sense of accomplishment whenever he pushed Sonny's buttons, and that reward was more satisfactory than anything else.

Tawni, no longer interested in her compact mirror or her manicured nails, decided to eavesdrop in on Sonny's phone conversation. She sidled up to Sonny and sat down next to her friend, flashing Sonny an innocent smile. Sonny looked at Tawni for a brief moment before shouting into her phone, "Shut up Chad!"

Tawni stared, annoyed. It had become a daily ritual for Sonny to be bored, for Chad to call her up, and Sonny to become irritated with Chad's voice. It was obvious that Chad liked Sonny, and Sonny was denying any feelings for Chad. _If only there was a way to make them get together already._ Abruptly,Tawni's clear blue eyes lit up at once as an idea formed in her head. "Ask Chad to drop by! And bring Portlyn too!"

Sonny looked at Tawni as if she were delirious. "Why?"

However, Chad had overheard Tawni. "Whatever you say, Tawni. Be there in 5." With that, he hung up.

Sonny crossed her arms in an upset manner and glared at Tawni. "Tawni, _why_ the hell would you do that?"

Tawni shrugged. "Well, it's not like you guys were even talking about anything worth your time." She went on to mock Sonny and Chad. "Fine. Fine. Good. Good. Good. Good." She stood up. "Honestly Sonny, there are better ways to waste your Tuesday nights."

"So why do you want Chad to come over?"

"Because we're gonna have our first weekly Game Night."

"Game Night? You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Tawni enunciated the word crisply.

Sonny sighed. "Fine. But only because I have nothing better to do."

"Oh Sonny," Tawni patted the top of her head and smiled sweetly. "You never do."

At that particular moment Chad and Portlyn strolled into the room, without knocking. Portlyn surveyed her surroundings in an apathetic demeanor.

"Alright, people, why am I here?" Chad flopped down on the couch next to Sonny, causing her to push him away from her. He retaliated by edging closer to her. Sonny rolled her eyes.

Tawni dragged an upset Nico and a displeased Grady from their match of Speed. Everyone had gathered around the couch, except Zora, who had managed to disappear.

"Alright everyone," Tawni began. "Since we're all here and bored out of our little heads-"

"You mean _you're_ bored out _your_ little head," Nico clarified. "I was just about to whip this chump in Speed. I had one card left!"

"That's because you got a head start!" Grady defended himself. "You-"

"Everybody, Tawni's talking! Therefore shut up and listen to her!" Tawni wrung her arms in frustration. Everyone turned to stare at her. Tawni smiled. She liked the attention. "As I was saying, because we all have nothing to do, I've decided to have our very first Game Night."

"What's Game Night?" Chad asked, clearly uninterested.

"It's simple. On Game Night, someone chooses a game for everyone to play. There are only three rules: Nothing illegal, no sex, and no lying."

Sonny sat up a little. "Wait, so we can play anything?"

"Pretty much," Tawni nodded her head. "But you have to follow the rules or it won't be fun. Is everyone ready?"

Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Nico and Grady murmured in agreement.

"Okay, great!" Tawni clasped her hands together in mild excitement. "Let's play I Have Never!"

"How do you even play?" Sonny asked, curiosity brimming from her deep brown eyes.

Tawni looked exasperated. "Are you serious Sonny?"

Chad held up a hand and sighed. "Don't worry, I'll teach her." He turned to face Sonny. "It's pretty simple. Everyone holds out a hand with all fingers up. People take turns stating something they've never done. If anyone else in the circle has done what you haven't, they put a finger down. The point is to find out secrets about other people in an open way. It goes on until someone loses all their fingers, then he or she is out the game. For example, if I said, 'I have never been to a strip club' and Portlyn has, then Portlyn would put down a finger. But if she hasn't, she wouldn't put down a finger. Obviously more than one person can lose a finger in any turn, so if Tawni has also been to a strip club, then she would put a finger down along with Portlyn."

"I still don't get it," Sonny concluded. "Who wins?"

"The winner is the last person left with fingers. That person is just the most inexperienced out of everyone."

"Okay," Sonny nodded her head, "Then what's the point of this game?"

"To make people confess things," Tawni replied. "I'll start!" She established as everyone held out a hand. After a brief moment of thinking, she glanced wickedly at Sonny and Chad before she came up with a decent declaration. "I have never…had a crush on anyone this past month. Remember people, no lying."

Sonny bit her lower lip and looked around the circle. Game Night had begun.

**I hope this was worth your time. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. I Have Never

**A/N: Happy Canada Day to all you Canadians out there! It is officially July 1****st****, and I'm at home, instead of at our city parade. But the parade's really, really, really boring so I decided to stay home. Anyways I was overwhelmed with the responses I received and hope this lives up to your expectations! Enjoy!**

Tawni had her eyes on Sonny and Chad's hands, yet she looked at Nico and Grady with raised eyebrows when they both put a finger down.

"What?" Nico said defensively. "Did you not see that blonde girl who was in our sketch last week? _Damn_, she had legs!"

"Yeah," Grady added. "She was _h-h-hot_."

Tawni ignored them. She looked over to Sonny, who seemed to be struggling with several emotions clearly visible on her heating face.

Sonny thought about the consequences. _What if I don't know? _She thought to herself.

She didn't like to think she had a crush on Chad. Sure, his face drifted into her mind every now and then. And her dreams were occasionally preoccupied with the sound of his voice and his charismatic smile. But that didn't mean she liked him. _It's just a game. _But she was one of those girls who felt extremely guilty whenever she lied, even if she didn't know if she was lying. Hesitantly, she dropped a finger.

She looked at Chad, who hadn't put down a finger. For some odd reason, that fact bruised her heart a little. Chad glanced at Sonny's fingers, and smiled when he realized she had four fingers left. For once, he didn't say anything to tick her off.

Tawni observed them very carefully. There were three possible reasons that Chad did not put down a finger. She would find out that reason when her turn came around again.

Going around in the circle, it was Portlyn's turn. She twirled a lock of her dark chocolate hair, thinking. Tawni winked at her, and Portlyn smiled. She knew exactly what to say. "I have never…gone on Sonny's Facebook profile every single day for the past week."

"Hey! You're not allowed to directly target one person!" Chad protested.

"Yeah, but you're always on her page when you're on your Facebook app on your iPhone," Portlyn stated, clearly enjoying herself. "And people should know that. It's hilarious."

"But it's against the rules to attack one person!" Chad shot back. "That ruins the point of the game!"

"What rules, Chad?" Tawni asked innocently. "I never said that was a rule."

Chad grumbled something under his breath and grudgingly put down his thumb. Sonny gave him a questioning look and smiled.

"So… tell me _why_ do you go on my wall every day?" She asked, rather amused.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sonny," Chad said in his egotistical way, smiling smugly at her. "It's only because then I can find out where you are more easily. That way I can bother you on a more up-to-date basis."

"We have Twitter _for a reason_, Chad," Portlyn pointed out matter-of-factly, which Chad simply ignored.

Sonny gave him an irritated frown. Although she tried not to show it, she felt more offended by Chad's rude comments than usual tonight. _Why do I even care so much? _She shrugged off the thought and wacked Chad on the head.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" Chad covered his hair defensively with his hands. "It takes my stylist more than an hour to make this perfect!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Chad, did I ruin you hair?" Sonny asked in a fake apologetic voice.

Chad glared at her. "You girls and your mood swings."

"I do_ not_ have mood swings!" Sonny countered back hotly.

"Whatever you say, Monroe."

Sonny shot him an icy stare and tried to kick him with one of her legs. It was at that moment that she realized someone had tied her shoes together. _I appreciate the love, Zora, _she thought to herself, trying to untie the knot while Chad watched with an amused expression. She whacked him on the head again, and he yelped.

"Alright, Nico, your turn," Tawni said impatiently. She wanted it to be her turn again. She needed more information out of Chad. She didn't know why, but for once she actually cared about someone other than herself. Of course, Sonny and Chad hooking up would offer good publicity to her show. _But of course,_ Tawni thought to herself, _more people will watch the show and see what a fabulous actress I am! Then more agents will cast me in their shows! Oh Tawni, you're such a genius! _She congratulated herself in her head.

"I have never jumped into a dumpster," Nico finally said.

"Why would anyone jump into a dumpster?" Portlyn inquired rhetorically, looking at Nico as if he were the most retarded person on the planet. Nico mentally kicked himself. He just made himself look like a douche in front of her. There was no way she was gonna go out with him now.

It was Grady's turn. He really couldn't think of anything. "Uh…I have never… uh…eaten crap."

This time, everyone looked at Grady with skeptical faces that all clearly read, _Way to state the obvious._

"No shit, Sherlock," Chad spoke for everyone. "Who would? And explain to me again _why_ you're playing?"

"Alright, my turn," Sonny interjected before Grady could reply. Except she was stumped. She couldn't think of anything to say, really. She could easily say something as stupid as Nico and Grady, but she didn't want Chad to think she was an idiot. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. She could've easily said "I have never tried drugs before" or "I have never banged anyone".

But instead, she just had to blurt out: "I have never had my first kiss."

**Thanks for reading! And believe it or not, I have jumped into a dumpster before. In my defense it was empty and I was 11 or 12 at the time. I accidentally kicked my friend's soccer ball into there and I was forced to go get it. Anyways, please review! Think this could've been better? Tell me!**


	3. First Kiss

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. I tried my best to make this story original, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was pacing back and forth between what would happen at the end of this one, because I had two ideas. But I'll use the one I ignored in an upcoming chapter.**

An awkward silence ensued as everyone else in the circle put down a finger. Nico and Grady tried their absolute best to not degrade Sonny's pride by pretending they were enthralled in a round of Chopsticks. They didn't like it when she was mad. And even though Portlyn and Tawni were in cahoots to get Sonny and Chad together, they both gawked at Sonny with an incredulous expression.

But of course Chad, being his oh-so typical self, decided it would be worthwhile to get on Sonny's nerves. He burst out laughing. "You've… never…had…your…first…kiss?" He asked in between his round of laughter.

"No Chad, I haven't," Sonny snapped back, "at least, not a _real_ one." She raised an eyebrow, indicating the time she had pretended to kiss him in order to convince James they were dating when they actually weren't. "And you don't have to be such a jerk about it. Besides, you're such a pig when it comes to girls."

"Maybe I am, Sonny," Chad retorted, "but I'm not the one _lying_." He said the last word in an octave higher than his usual pitch.

"What do you even know about me, Chad?" Sonny glared him.

"I know that you've _already_ had your first kiss," he smirked.

"What are you-"

Sonny never finished her sentence. For at that precise moment Chad had leaned in and kissed her.

Nico and Grady stared in awe, as if some sort of enchantment had been cast upon them. Tawni and Portlyn winked at each other. _Perfect._ And of course Zora, withdrawing from her usual hiding spot inside the mummy case, popped her head out and exclaimed, "Ew!"before vanishing into another secluded part of the lounge.

Chad let his mouth linger on Sonny's for a few passionate seconds before moving away. This had given Sonny very little time to react as a realization had dawned upon her. Chad Dylan Cooper had kissed her.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Chad smiled at her.

Sonny closed her eyes. _No,_ she thought to herself a little angrily. Slowly she got up from the couch, avoiding any eye contact with Chad. Without a word, she walked out of the lounge. As she paced down the hallway that led to the dressing room that she shared with Tawni, she felt a single tear roll down the side of her cheek. She needed to think.

Back in the lounge, everyone gaped at Sonny's strange reaction to Chad's kiss. Tawni turned the events of the past few minutes over and over again in her head. She had expected Sonny to get flustered afterwards, but she didn't think Sonny would actually get upset over this. _Doesn't she like him? _Tawni absentmindedly bit one of her perfectly manicured nails in frustration. _This isn't making any sense._

Chad, rather confused, looked at everyone, "Um…I'm guessing I did something wrong?"

Nico and Grady shrugged. Portlyn dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. Tawni seemed to be thinking, her face contorted with pain due so much concentration going on in her mind at once.

Suddenly Portlyn stood up. "I'm gonna go back to my loft," she said, covering her mouth to stifle a fake yawn. "It's getting kinda late."

Chad pushed up the left sleeve of his suit jacket and read the time on his platinum Rolex. "It's only 7, Port."

"Yeah but I need my beauty sleep. Can't let the paparazzi sell an ugly picture of me to Tween Weekly or E!," she explained, when really she just didn't need to be there anymore. Sonny had left, so there was no way she could help Tawni play Cupid. The party was over. Besides, she had better things to do.

Nico and Grady stood up too once Portlyn left.

"So uh…" Nico cleared his throat. "We're just gonna go now…"

"Dude, I've still got a stash of popcorn left over. Wanna see if there are any popcorn twins?" Grady asked him, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!" Nico exclaimed, and high-fived his pal. Zora appeared from behind the couch just as Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum ran off. She rolled her eyes. _Small things amuse small minds._

Chad turned to Tawni. "Do you think I should go talk to Sonny?"

Tawni was still trying to understand what had just happened. She plugged her ears with her fingers. "Shut up Chad! I'm trying to think here!"

Chad directed his gaze to Zora, who now was standing behind Tawni. She was currently infatuated with pouring a half-full pepper shaker on Tawni's head. Tawni, preoccupied with her little thoughts, didn't notice.

"Hey person-with-the-weird-face," Chad called to Zora.

Zora ceased sprinkling Tawni's hair with pepper and stared back at Chad with a displeased expression. "Do you really think I'm just gonna take that from you?"

"Hey, I can't remember _everyone's_ name, you know. I'm a busy guy."

"It's _Zora_. Not that hard to remember if you have a brain. Just think of Dora from _Dora the Explorer_…except that I don't look like her…or speak Spanish," Zora enlightened him, before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"Do you know where Sonny went?"

"Oh yeah. I saw her heading up the staircase to the top of the building. She mumbled something about jumping off a roof or something like that." Zora said, placing the pepper shaker on the nearby table.

"What?!? Are you serious?!?"

"No," Zora cracked up, and fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Did you see your face?" She then imitated Chad's panic-stricken face and collapsed again with laughter.

Chad looked at her in a serious manner. "Zora, tell me where Sonny is."

"Depends," Zora stopped laughing and her face suddenly became very business-like. "What's in it for me?"

Chad dug into his jean pocket and pulled out his leather wallet. "$50?"

"Do you like her or not?"

"What?! I'm giving you $50!"

"Fine. I guess you don't like her then."

Chad sighed and handed her a crisp hundred-dollar bill. "$100?"

Zora beamed at him. "That's more like it." She wafted in the smell of the paper bill, breathing in and out with an air of superiority. "You know, Benjamin Franklin has the sweetest smelling cologne in the world."

"Just tell me where she is," Chad begged her impatiently.

"Oh, yeah about that," Zora said nervously, "I don't really know. Bye!" And she dashed off.

**Gotta love Zora. And to _cware_, I tried to make Sonny not OOC, but if I failed, I'm sorry. I'm really trying. Next chapter will be up today...by tomorrow latest.**


	4. Hopeless Romantic

**A/N: This one's pretty short, but the next chapter's long, so I needed to find a way to split it. Thanks once again for the reviews and alerts! This chapter is a bit more thought-provoking then previous ones because I was trying to make Sonny's frustration relatable.**

As the last of Zora's cackle eventually faded into silence, Chad sighed. He couldn't find the strength to chase after Zora, or even stay mad at her. He was too preoccupied with Sonny, remembering the look of sadness that had fallen upon her angelic features when she left. _Besides,_ he thought coolly to himself, _it's only a one-hundred dollar bill._ He stared up into ceiling, wondering whether or not he should go look for her. He glanced around the room and realized that the only person left, besides himself, was Tawni. She was in a meditation pose with her eyes closed, humming some sort of chant she probably just made up. It was odd that Tawni actually cared for someone besides herself. Realizing that he wouldn't find any answers by staying here, he turned to leave.

"Wait," Tawni spoke softly and opened her eyes. "You shouldn't look for Sonny yet. I think she needs time to think."

Chad turned around. "Think about what?"

"Well," Tawni began slowly, as if she was trying to understand it herself, "I can't say she was mad at you for being jerk because well, face it Chad, you'll always be a jerk. I think Sonny's one of those girls who takes relationships and stuff like that seriously."

"Okay…" Chad ignored the insult and urged Tawni to continue.

"And I mean, she's fifteen already. If she hasn't had her first kiss until today, maybe it's because she was waiting for the right moment with the right person?" Tawni explained, as if this concept was completely alien to her.

Instantly a flashback hit Chad. He had purposely bumped into Sonny one day, and she looked rather glum because she had missed her prom back in Wisconsin. He had explained to Sonny that all proms sucked anyways. He smiled as he remembered the way Sonny had said, "You know, a girl dreams her whole life about going to prom and having that perfect dance with a very special guy." And suddenly he understood. Sonny was what people would call a hopeless romantic.

Sonny hadn't had her first kiss because she had been waiting for someone who would sweep her right off her feet. It was possible that she wanted it so that when the time came, it would be perfect and capture the mood of the moment. And he realized that kissing her in the middle of a game in front of her friends wasn't exactly her thought of a perfect kiss. Of course she would get mad over this. He mentally kicked himself. _I need to go talk to her._

But Chad's eyes brightened as everything started to come together in his head. "Tawni, you're a genius!"

"I know I am!" Tawni squealed in agreement and then paused, "wait, _why_?"

Chad brushed off her stupidity. "Do you know where Sonny is?"

"Well," Tawni thought for a few seconds, "when a girl is sad, she goes to one of two places: the bathroom or her bedroom. But when you're a famous actress like me, I go to my dressing room!"

She then sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like pepper?" As she twirled around to find the source of the scent, pepper seeds cascaded down to floor from her blonde hair. She instantly placed her hands on her head, and felt the little beads of peppercorn. Tawni screamed in her shrill voice as she grasped the fact that there was pepper in her hair. "Zora! You are _so_ dead!" She ran down the hallway in the direction of her dressing room, heading for the bathroom as fast as her stilettos could carry her.

Chad chuckled to himself. _I'm guessing Sonny's in her dressing room. _He swiped a yellow rose from a flower vase placed on a nearby stand and he tucked it into his suit jacket. He strolled out of the lounge and walked the longest route to Sonny's dressing room, trying to think of what he would say once he found her.

**Yes, I vow the next chapter shall be up today. Oh and please review!**


	5. I Understand

**A/N: Alright, I cut the second half of this and I'm making it the epilogue. Anyways I hope you liked this story. Sadly, it's almost done. But I had fun.**

Sonny sat in front of her vanity, looking into her reflection in the mirror. Of course Chad kissing her was like a dream come true for her. But when he kissed her, it didn't feel right. She thought the world would light up when he kissed her, and it would be a flawless piece of perfection. Yet she had felt nothing, save a warm feeling that eased into her stomach. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that she had pictured things a bit more romantic that it actually turned out. She sighed.

At that moment her thoughts were interrupted by Tawni, who came running through the door screaming and holding her hair. Sonny looked at Tawni, rather confused. Tawni raced into the bathroom, and shut the door. A few minutes later, Sonny heard the shower running and Tawni's screaming ceased.

"_Okayyy_ then," Sonny said to herself.

A brief moment later, a soft knock came at the door. Sonny looked into the mirror, and saw Chad's reflection standing there in front of the open door. She lowered her gaze, her back was turned on him. Chad walked into the room, his footsteps muffled by the carpet flooring. He appeared at her side, and Sonny felt her body tense up.

"Hey," he mustered.

Several minutes of silence passed. But Chad's patience never left him. Something told him that she needed time before she would talk.

There were a million things Sonny wanted to say to him. But Chad being here in person brought back all the feelings she had suppressed for him ever since she met him.

"Why'd you do it, Chad?" Sonny finally managed, even though she already knew the answer. She toyed with one of eyeliner pencils on her make-up stand.

Chad's natural instinct left him wanting to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. But for once, common sense overrode his dignity. "Because I like you."

"But why in front of _everyone_?"

"Well, it-it... it just felt like the-the thing to do," Chad stammered with eyes to the floor. "I-I dunno. I mean, maybe it wasn't the right time or maybe I'm not the right guy but I really do like you. A lot."

Sonny remained silent once more.

"Sonny, I don't know what else to say," Chad said. "Listen, I'm sorry if what I did was wrong-"

"It's okay Chad," Sonny interjected, raising her voice a bit so he would shut up. "I like you too. I was just kinda…"

Chad put a finger to her lips, and she trailed off. "It's okay," he spoke quietly. "I get it. You wanted your first kiss to be like the ones you see in chick flicks." He grinned as he said it. "But I ruined that. And I'm sorry."

Sonny couldn't help but smile a little. "Chad-"

"All I'm asking for is a second chance. To start over," he clarified. His clear blue eyes bore into her deep chocolate ones, and Sonny felt her face flush. "I want to make it up to you."

Chad knelt to the ground before her and withdrew from his black suit jacket a single yellow rose. He looked up at Sonny and asked nervously, "Sonny Monroe, will you go out with me?" He lowered his head, almost as if in a sign of fealty, and presented her the rose.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. There was something adorable about the way he asked her that she just had to say, "Yes Chad, I'd love too." She took the rose from him and he stood up again.

He smiled.

**The epilogue will be posted as soon as I have the time….which will be most likely be on Monday. The last chapter (the epilogue) basically just takes you on their first date, and it's there because I believe in a happy ending, or happily-ever-after. But please review and tell me how you liked the ending!**


	6. Perfect

**A/N: Yes I promised you guys an epilogue by today. Voila. This is a peaceful and happy chapter between Channy. We all love happy endings, and so I hope you will feel touched by the end of this. **

When Chad came to pick up Sonny the following night, he told her she looked beautiful. She wore a pair of low-rise Juicy Couture skinny capris jeans decked with a pink and green leaf print tank top. She had flat-ironed her dark hair and slapped on simple, dangly earrings. She had also played make-up on her eyes delicately and smeared on some pink lip gloss.

A half hour earlier, Sonny had been pacing back and forth anxiously in her dressing room, waiting for Chad to come. Tawni, sitting on a futon with her iPhone in hand, had gone back to her usual demanding self.

"Will you quit walking around, Sonny?" Tawni had asked in an irritable manner. "You're making the floor vibrate, and it's annoying."

"Sorry," Sonny had flustered. "I'm just nervous."

But of course Tawni had stopped listening, already indulging her senses in the latest internet entertainment gossip.

Now, as Chad led her to his silver convertible, Sonny couldn't keep her eyes off him. She watched him carefully, feeling herself falling deeper each passing moment. He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sonny?"

Sonny shook her head slowly and smiled, "No."

Chad grinned and opened up her door as she stepped into his car. He then walked to the other side and slipped into the driver's seat, adjusted the driver's mirror, and put on his Ray Ban shades before they pulling out of the Condor Studios parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked curiously once he had backed his convertible out into the open streets of Los Angeles.

"You'll see," Chad winked at her.

Sonny felt the twenty minutes in the car with Chad was rather entertaining. Instead of their usual pointless arguments, Chad actually talked to her about things that held sentimental value in their lives. She loved how he listened to her when he asked how her day had been. And the way he tilted his head back when he laughed made her feel on top of the world.

Finally, Chad pulled his car to a smooth stop in a small man-made parking lot on Zuma Beach. Sonny looked around. It was nearly dusk, and the fading sunlight spilled onto the surface of the clear Cali waters. The waves were few and far between, and Sonny noticed a little boat floating out near the shore.

"We're here," he commented with sincere enthusiasm. He scrambled out the car so he could walk over and open Sonny's door before she had time to do so herself.

Sonny laughed for probably the fiftieth time that day as her Chinese Laundry wedges touched the smoothened ground. "Thank you, Chad."

Chad had brought his golden retriever and a Frisbee. He took her by the hand and they ran along the beachfront for a little while, chasing each other and the puppy. Sonny had kicked off her wedges and Chad had whipped off his dress shirt, revealing a perfectly toned upper body unfortunately sheltered by a white wifebeater.

Eventually out of breath, Sonny and Chad went and sat down near the edge of waters. The waves rolled lightly across ocean, and the squawking of a lone seagull could be heard. Chad draped an arm around Sonny's shoulders and breathed in the moment.

"It's beautiful here," Sonny finally said. Chad turned his head to face her, and their eyes met. Sonny stared back into his eyes, never faltering.

"Yeah, it is." Chad edged a bit closer to her side. The clear blue of his eyes reminded her much of the color of the wild, free ocean. So they sat there for a few long moments saying nothing, but Sonny saw the words in Chad's eyes. His gaze landed on her lips and Sonny knew what would happen next. His mouth then pressed onto hers in a light embrace, and Sonny kissed him back this time with an unwavering passion.

In the sky the sun was slowly setting, streaking warm hues of pink and orange into the golden blue heavens. A single dolphin chittered and leaped out of the ocean before splashing back into its watery domain. Chad's lips moved against hers, almost as if in a slow dance. At that moment, fireworks spiraled into the sky from the little boat that Sonny had noticed earlier. The bangs of firecrackers resounded in the sky, sprinkling bits of green, purple and yellow onto the world below.

Chad smiled as they continued to kiss. He had paid those men on the boat to launch the fireworks, and they had done their job well. Sonny slowly let go, suddenly aware of the sunset and the fireworks. Her eyes lit up and she gasped in exhilaration as she looked at Chad again.

"Did you…" She trailed off, her excitement surpassing the zenith of the sky.

Chad nodded. "I said I'd make it up to you. Isn't this what you've always wanted? A perfect kiss?"

Sonny was left stunned, absolutely speechless. She felt the world slowly unfolding, and realized Chad was one in a million. She surveyed her surroundings, thinking of how much thought he had put into this. The timing, the setting, everything. And although it wasn't her first kiss, she acknowledged the fact that few guys ever treated girls this way. And so she knew.

"Chad, I love it," Sonny drew a little heart into the sand between them, and traced in her initials. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chad whispered as added in his own initials beside Sonny's.

They looked at each other again and smiled before they both stared out into the horizon, watching the golden sun slip beneath the line that marked where the waters ended and the sky began. Chad rested his hand on top of Sonny's, and Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder as she followed the waves with her eyes. She then closed them, knowing this would be a moment she would treasure in her heart forever.

**-La Fin**

**This was my most favorite chapter to write…Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing!**


End file.
